


Isn’t he beautiful?

by StellaBellaNeedsSomeSleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post good ending, SOFT GAYS, established relationships - Freeform, i just wanted everyone happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBellaNeedsSomeSleep/pseuds/StellaBellaNeedsSomeSleep
Summary: Androids don’t sleep, so what is Nines’ night like as he’s in bed with his boyfriend?





	Isn’t he beautiful?

“11:59”

The red bold letters flashed in the dim room as Nines gazed past his partner’s lying form at the alarm clock on his night stand. It was Sunday night, meaning Gavin Reed’s day off for the week. After the Revolution, there was a tremendous increase in Android violence and every officer had to sacrifice as many hours off as they could to help join the collective effort of making Detroit a safer city for all. Gavin, proud of his work and turning a new leaf, was the most gracious of them all and practically dedicated his life and sleuthing talent towards hunting down the sick fucks that harmed those unlike themselves. Albeit his enthusiasm, Gavin anticipated this day very much. The one day he was scheduled off in two weeks. Tomorrow, they’d have to return to the precinct again. They’d have to return to the disgusting world they had to see every single day, inescapably. Being forced to see the most gut wrenching scenes and details that were hidden from the public views, even when the case was in front news headlines, surely made Gavin and Nines’ job unpleasant. That was tomorrow. Tonight, Gavin and his lover were hand in hand, exploring the midnight city as if Gavin hadn’t lived there his entire life. 

The city lights shine differently with his loved one.

Despite Gavin’s protests and pleads to explore the city for longer as to make their day off last longer, the two were asleep in their bed by 10. It’s approaching summertime and the Detroit humid air made their room hot with the opened window, the curtains lifting on occasion when a breeze came in. Nines eyes now went down to his lover.

At first, when Nines analyzed Gavin, he’d analyze his heart rate, stress level, and even his growing likening to him when he said the right things. Every time he looked at Gavin, there was a box next to him, displaying valuable information. Every time he looked at Gavin, there was an objective. Over time, Nines slowly started ignoring the boxes. As their relationship blossomed, Nines trusted that he didn’t need to check Gavin’s vitals to know they were on good terms. The boxes stopped appearing eventually. Good. All of Nines’ attention could be on Gavin then. Now, he is laying beside his partner in their bed and simply admiring the details of his face.

The most prominent feature on Gavin’s face was his scar, a slash of pink from one side of his nose to the other. This was one of Nine’s favorite things about Gavin. To be permanently physically damaged was not a part of the android collective unconscious. They all knew they could buy replacements, swap parts, even buy upgrades. How they entered the world is how they would remain unless something stops them. That pale pink, shallow scar will forever be on Gavin’s face and this fascinated Nines. He then looked at the bags underneath his eyes that never seemed to go away, even though Nines had been making him go to bed early. All of his skin had a blotchy caramel undertone that contrasted his smooth, even ivory synthetic skin. Nines thought his uneven skin and blemishes made him outrageously beautiful. Every time he looked at his boyfriend, something about him had changed, something was new. Looking at Gavin and having the sea of love, comfort and admiration wash over him like returning home but every tiny difference was like a whole new experience to him as well. He always felt stress he didn’t know he had in his shoulders melt when he looked at his beloved and felt his eyes crease as he smiled at the newest change to Gavin’s appearance. Next he looked at his facial hair, and since they started living together, Nines knew Gavin upkept his facial hair. Every morning he watches and waits to leave for work as Gavin inspects his hair in the mirror, turning his head left to right, up to down, to see all angles and if anything could be down to improve his appearance. If there was, Gavin would soon take out his razor set and debate which clipper to use first. Despite all this, Gavin’s facial hair looked gruff and unkept. He looks as if he’s in the in between stage of deciding to shave or grow out a beard. Frankly, he looked gruff and unfriendly.

——

Connor, not needing sleep as well and with nothing to do, was just admiring his lover in bed when he sensed his close friend and brother-like figure attempting to make a mental connection. Most androids needed to be within a close proximity and to have met each other to make these mental calls, but Connor and Nines being designed to be the best detectives modern technology could create, they could reach out to each other regardless of circumstance. He could sense the invisible knock on the door and allowed Nines into his head, and in the echo he could hear,

“Isn’t he beautiful?”

Connor smiled creased his eyes as he stared lovingly at Hank’s sleeping form and said, “yes”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve ever done this aaaa
> 
> I can’t commit to most things in life and am about to become a college student, so we’ll all be lucky if I even post another one shot in this “one shot collection” lol
> 
> Do I have other notes? Hmmmm, check out the loml’s Fan fictions, they’re amazing!! https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
> 
> Oh, wanna help out a depressed college student? Leave a comment about if you liked the fic or not and/or a comment about how I’m doing well in school and to keep up the good work :”)
> 
> Ok, done rambling, thanks for reading guys!!! Have a great rest of the day my f̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶d̶e̶v̶i̶a̶n̶t̶s̶ lovelies!!


End file.
